This invention relates to figurines constructed from tobacco leaves and to a method for their manufacture.
The creation of new art forms is usually achieved through the use of known mediums such as paint, clay, stone or materials which have no innate character of their own. These are labor-intensive mediums because the resulting object depends for its value upon the creativity of the artist alone.
However, there are certain materials which by their constitution and essence enhance the beauty of the object sought to be created. Typical of these are, for example, certain stones or gems which, when polished, can be worn as jewelry or can be shaped into artifacts.
Tobacco leaves do not fall into this category because although tobacco is valued by some for its smoking pleasures there is no known precedent for utilizing tobacco as a medium for creating art forms.
Nonetheless, it has been found surprisingly, that the unique texture of cured tobacco combined with its luxurious brown color and manipulable properties can provide the artisan with a medium which is useful in creating art objects.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to describe a new art form configured to the likeness of a figurine or statuette and derived entirely from tobacco leaves.
A further object provides for a method by which tobacco leaves can be treated, impressed and transformed into figurines or other art objects.